


Koskettavia joululahjoja

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drama & Romance, Gift Giving, Lahjoja, M/M, Romanttinen draama, Suomi | Finnish, joulu - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Teddy saa joululahjan, ja niin saa Jameskin.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222103





	Koskettavia joululahjoja

**Author's Note:**

> Halusin kirjoittaa näistä kahdesta, sillä jotenkin nämä tyypit kuuluvat omaan jouluuni. Yritin myös spurttailla tämän kanssa, kahdessakin eri spurtissa, mutta molemmat jäivät hieman vajaiksi.  
> Teksti on oikolukematon, virheet ovat omiani.

* * *

I  
(100 sanaa – kynttilä)

  
”Teddy, herää”, kuiskaus oli hiljainen.  
  
Sänky notkahti, kun jotain raskasta laskeutui sille.  
  
”Teddy”, lämmin henkäys kutitti Teddyn korvaa.  
”Mmmh.”  
”Herää, on joulu.”  
  
Hitaasti Teddy raotti silmiään, kynttilän liekki lepatti ja innokkaat kasvot olivat aivan liian lähellä.  
  
”James”, Teddy murahti, aivan samalla tavalla kuin äsken unessaan. Muisto sai punastumaan ja nolostumaan. Ei sellaista saanut ajatella.  
  
Lämmin vartalo painui lähemmäs ja hetken Teddyn oli vaikea hengittää.  
  
”Tule nyt, mennään avaamaan lahjat.”  
  
”Kohta”, Teddy sai sanottua.  
  
Paino katosi sängyltä, valo etääntyi ja Teddy veti syvään henkeä. Unen muisto tuntui edelleen nivusissa eikä poistunut varsinkaan, kun jäntevä nuorukainen kääntyi katsomaan käsi houkuttelevasti ojennettuna.  
  
”Tule.”  
  
  


II  
(100 sanaa – kahvi)

  
Alakerrassa näytti olevan vielä pimeää, kukaan muu ei ollut siis hereillä. Teddy hiipi Jamesin perässä kohden olohuonetta. Ohittaessaan tasanteella olevan kaappikellon, hän pysähtyi.  
  
”James”, Teddy suhisi, ”kello on vasta kuusi.”  
”Tiedän”, Jamesin innokas ääni kuului etempää portaikossa.  
”Mennään takaisin nukkumaan”, Teddy pyysi.  
”Eikä”, James palasi ja kiskoi Teddyä kädestä. ”Minä tahdon nähdä mitä olen saanut lahjaksi.”  
  
”Minä tahdon kahvia”, Teddy huokaisi.  
  
”Älä ole ilonpilaaja”, James tuuppasi häntä kevyesti ennen kuin lähti jatkamaan matkaa kohden määränpäätään.  
”Oletko sinä yhdeksän vai yhdeksäntoista”, Teddy hymähti mutta seurasi kuitenkin.  
  
James kääntyi ja näytti hänelle kieltä ennen kuin virnisti ja iski silmää. Teddy sulki silmänsä.  
  
  


III  
(100 sanaa – hymyillä)

  
Kuusen alla oli valtava määrä paketteja. Teddy katseli niitä ja yritti päätellä muodon perustella, mikä olisi kenellekin. James sen sijaan siirteli niitä varoen ja selvästi etsi jotain.  
  
”Mitä sinä oikein teet?” Teddy kysyi haukotellen.  
”Sen pitäisi olla täällä”, James mutisi, eikä kiinnittänyt huomiota Teddyyn.  
  
Haukotellen uudelleen Teddy istahti sohvalle katselen edelleen Jamesia joka hääri kuusen luona. Sitten tämä yllättäen kumartui ja tarjosi Teddylle varsin mukavan kuvan takamuksestaan, jota peitti vain ohuet pyjamanhousut. Ne eivät jättäneet paljon arvailuiden varaan.  
  
Teddy nielaisi ja hänen hymynsä hyytyi.  
  
”Ha”, Jamesin voitonriemuinen kuiskaus havahdutti Teddyn.  
”Löysitkö mitä etsit?” Teddy rykäisi.  
  
Hymyillen James kääntyi kädessään jotain.  
  
  


IV  
(100 sanaa – appelsiini)

  
”Tämä on sinulle”, James istui Teddyn viereen ja ojensi kirjekuorta.  
  
Hämmentyneenä Teddy otti sen vastaan ja käänteli sitä hetken käsissään. Tämänkö takia James oli herättänyt hänet? Eikö lahja olisi voinut odottaa?  
  
”Avaa se”, James sanoi näpräten hermostuneena hiuksiaan.  
”Hyvä on”, Teddy sanoi ja liu’utti sormensa vahasinetin alle.  
  
Kuori oli yllättävän paksu ja kun se avautui, sisältä leyhähti vieno appelsiinin tuoksu. Teddy vilkaisi Jamesia, joka puri alahuultaan, ennen kuin työnsi sormensa kuoreen. Sisällä oli vihko, jonka Teddy veti esiin ja avasi.  
  
Joku oli piirtänyt vihkoon. Se oli täynnä luonnoksia erinäköisistä ihmisistä. Hämmentyneenä Teddy lehteili sitä, ensimmäisellä sivulla oli yksi sana.  
  
Tonks.  
  
  


V  
(100 sanaa – tähti)

  
”Mi- mikä tämä on James?”  
  
Hämmentyneenä Teddy nosti katseensa Jamesiin, jonka silmät tuikkivat kuin tähdet.  
  
”Sinun lahjasi, isä löysi sen ullakolta”, James vastasi ja nojautui Teddyä vasten.  
  
Yllättäen Teddy tunsi käsiensä hikoavan ja sydämensä takovan lujaa, James oli niin lähellä että tämän hiukset kutittivat Teddyn nenää.  
  
”No, näytä sitä”, James nyhjäisi Teddyä innoissaan ja kääntyi hieman, niin että heidän katseensa kohtasivat.  
  
Rykäisten Teddy keskitti jälleen huomionsa käsissään olevaan vihkoon.  
  
_Tonks_.  
  
”Oliko tämä minun äitini?” Teddy kysyi hiljaa ja siveli tekstiä sormenpäällään.  
”Oli”, James kuiskasi ja kietoi kätensä Teddyn olkapäälle rutistaen hieman.  
  
Hitaasti Teddy lähti kääntelemään sivuja joilla oli piirroksia ihmiskasvoista.  
  
  


VI  
(100 sanaa – lumisade)

  
Olohuone oli hiljainen. Teddy käänteli vihon sivuja, kumpikaan heistä ei puhunut kun he katselivat piirroksia. James ei kiirehtinyt, vaikka Teddy jäi usean minuutin ajaksi tuijottamaan jotain yksityiskohtaa. Koko ajan tämä kuitenkin nojasi tiiviisti Teddyyn jakaen sanatonta tukeaan.  
  
Viimein, pitkän ajan päästä, Teddy sulki vihon ja nosti katseensa ylös. Mitään näkemättömin silmin hän tuijotti ikkunasta ulos lumisateeseen. Vasta kun James liikahti hieman, Teddy havahtui.  
  
”Kiitos”, Teddyn ääni oli karhea.  
  
James ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vain hymyillen.  
  
Teddyn katse liukui Jamesin silmistä tämän huulille ja takaisin. Aika pysähtyi, kun James puri huultaan ja Teddyn sydän säntäsi villiin laukkaan.  
  
Oliko tämä oikea hetki?  
  
  


VII  
(100 sanaa – aivastaa)

  
Ennen kuin mitään tapahtui, joku aivasti ja Teddy hätkähti. Jamesin silmissä vilahti pettymys, mikä sai Teddyn sydämen sykkeen kiihtymään. Sitten olohuoneen ovi avautui ja Harry seisoi oviaukossa.  
  
”Ai te olette jo hereillä”, Harry sanoi hämmästyneellä äänellä ja aivasti uudelleen. ”Anteeksi.”  
”Terveydeksi”, pojat vastasivat kuin yhdestä suusta.  
  
Hetken Harry katseli heitä, ja Teddy huomasi vaivautuneena, että oikeastaan he istuivat aika lähekkäin Jamesin kanssa. Sitten Harryn katse osui Teddyn kädessä olevaan vihkoseen ja tämän katse kirkastui.  
  
”No, mitä pidät?” Harry astui lähemmäs ja viittasi Teddyn juuri saamaan lahjaan.  
  
Seurasi kymmenminuuttinen, jonka aikana Teddy ja Harry juttelivat lahjasta, ja James kiemurteli tuskastuneen oloisena.  
  
  


VIII  
(100 sanaa – sormet)

  
Onneksi Harryn aivastukset kuitenkin kiihtyivät ja tämän oli lähdettävä etsimään helpotusta vaivaansa.  
  
”Haluatko avata lisää lahjoja?” James kysyi hermostuneena.  
”En oikeastaan”, Teddy sanoi ja katseli jälleen Jamesin huulia mietteliäänä.  
”Mennäänkö takaisin sänkyyn?”  
  
Puna Jamesin poskilla sai Teddyn naurahtamaan, hän näki harvoin toista näin epävarmana.  
  
”Sänky kuulostaa hyvältä”, Teddy hymyili.  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä –”, James aloitti.  
”Entäpä jos minä tarkoitin?” Teddy kysyi tyynesti ja katseli kuinka James aukoi suutaan.  
  
”Tule, mennään takaisin – sänkyyn”, Teddy ojensi kätensä.  
  
Hitaasti James tarttui siihen, katseli heidän yhteen kietoutuneita sormiaan ja hymy kohosi hitaasti hänen huulilleen.  
  
”Mennään sitten”, James sanoi ja Teddyn vatsanpohjassa muljahti mukavasti.  
  
  


IX  
(100 sanaa)

  
Hiljaa Teddy veti Jamesin huoneeseensa, sulki oven perässään ja istuutui sängylle. James jäi hetkeksi seisomaan epävarman näköisenä kunnes Teddy veti hänet viereensä makaamaan.  
  
”Tiesitkö sinä?” Teddyn oli pakko kysyä.  
”Tiesinkö minä mitä?”  
”Että minä pidän sinusta?”  
”En”, Jamesin vastaus ei ollut yllättävä, toisin kuin jatko: ”mutta toivoin sitä.”  
  
Vastaukseksi Teddy kumartui painamaan huulensa Jamesin huulille, jotka olivat hyvin vastaanottavaiset.  
  
”Mmm, tämä on paras lahja ikinä”, James mutisi hetken päästä.  
”On minulla sinulle muutakin”, Teddy naurahti.  
”Silti tämä on paras”, James sanoi tyytyväisenä.  
  
”Voin ehkä miettiä muutakin”, Teddy iski silmää.  
”Oho”, Jamesin silmät tuikahtivat, ”se olisi mukavaa.”  
”Todellako?”  
”Mmmm, älä kiusaa.”

* * *


End file.
